Kucing Sialan
by Kim JongDi
Summary: KaiSoo FF/YAOI/ 2 Kucing kurang ajar yang kawin didalam kamarnya membuat Jongin tidak bisa tidur. Menelpon Ibunya keputusan yang buruk karna ternyata orang tuanya sedang... emmm.. tidak usah dijelaskan. yang jelas itu malam yang sangat menyebalkan namun juga membawa keberuntungan buatnya. "nghh.. ku-kumohon jangan seka-ranghh"


Fic KaiSoo

.

.

WARNING! Yadong Gagal!

.

.

Hai Gaes! Ane bawa FF lama ane lagi, semoga suka ya :D

Happy Reading :D

.

.

.

Kediaman Kim Family

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.08. Suasana rumah besar keluarga KaiSoo sangat sunyi, lantaran para penghuni yang 'harusnya' sudah terlelap. Namun, tidak semua! Jika kita mengintip ke kamar dua orang dewasa yang menjabat sebagai orang tua dikeluarga ini, maka kita akan melihat sepasang suami istri yang kini berbaring di ranjang mereka dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Yap! mereka Jongin dan KyungSoo. KyungSoo kini tampak memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya terdengar teratur yang menandakan dia sudah berada didunia mimpi. Sementara Jongin yang berbaring disampingnya kini malah tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dia memandangi wajah KyungSoo dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah. Jongin teringat pada kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi sore yang membuat pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Pemuda itu menggeleng gelengkan kepala, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya.

"Jangan Jongin! tahan! Cobalah untuk tidur!" Gumam Jongin memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Raawwwrr..

Suara Kucing dari luar membuyarkan suasana yang tadinya sangat sunyi. KyungSoo tampak tersentak dari tidurnya, matanya perlahan terbuka, Jongin gelagapan karna ketahuan belum tidur dan memandangi KyungSoo.

'Kucing sialan' Batin Jongin.

"Engh... Jongin kenapa kau belum tidur?" Gumam KyungSoo sambil mengucek mata bulatnya yang masih terasa berat.

"Emm.. a-aku.."

"Apa kau memandangiku sejak tadi?"

"Emm.. anu.. itu.." Jongin bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan, karna Jongin yakin KyungSoo pasti akan menolak.

Raaawwrr..

Suara Kucing kembali terdengar. KyungSoo mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Jongin, apa itu KwangBee? Kenapa sejak tiga hari yang lalu dia selalu berkelahi dengan kucing tetangga" Tanya KyungSoo. KwangBee adalah kucing betina peliharaan anaknya (Lebih tepatnya ini nama kucing peliharaan ane :o ). Sejak beberapa hari ini kucing itu memang sering dikejar beberapa kucing jantan dan KyungSoo pikir mereka berkelahi.

"Ya... sepertinya itu Bee" Jawab Jongin agak kaku. Dia tau kucing kucing itu tidak sedang berkelahi, tapi melakukan hal lain 'yang sangat sakral'.

"Aku ingin tau kenapa mereka sering berkelahi beberapa hari ini? Padahal Bee tidak pernah berkelahi dengan kucing lain sebelumnya" KyungSoo sepertinya memang tidak tau hal apa yang sedang dilakukan kucing kucing itu.

'Mereka tidak sedang berkelahi' Batin Jongin mulai tidak sabar.

"Jongin... menurutmu kenapa mereka berkelahi?" KyungSoo menghadap pada Jongin dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

'Mereka tidak sedang berkelahi, mereka sedang kawin. Dan berhentilah menunjukkan wajah imutmu itu' Batin Jongin benar benar tidak sabar pada istrinya yang tidak mengerti situasi. Tidakkah KyungSoo tau Jongin sudah berusaha menahan keinginannya melakukan hal yang sama dengan kucing kucing itu?

"Ehmm... sebenarnya mereka tidak sedang berkelahi Kyungiie. Mereka sedang..." Jongin menggantung kalimatnya yang membuat KyungSoo penasaran. Jika kucing kucing itu tidak sedang berkelahi lalu mereka sedang apa?

"Apa? Apa? Mereka sedang apa?" Tanya KyungSoo tidak sabaran dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan berbinar. Cukup! Jongin sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ekspresi wajah KyungSoo yang menggemaskan benar benar sudah memancing keluar iblis dalam dirinya. Jongin meraih tubuh KyungSoo, membaringkannya kembali dan menindih tubuh mungil istrinya itu. KyungSoo terkejut, matanya membulat.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?" KyungSoo tergagap. Dia merasakan sinyal bahaya yanga sangat kuat.

"Kau ingin tau kan mereka sedang apa?" Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang istri.

"Mereka sedang kawin Kyungiie, dan karna sikapmu yang imut itu, kita akan segera melakukan hal yang sama" Bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga KyungSoo. Tubuh KyungSoo menegang, matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya memanas. KyungSoo tau kemana arah perkataan suaminya. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kucing kawin? Baik! KyungSoo rasa sekarang dia tau kenapa Jongin tidak tidur sejak tadi dan malah memandangi dirinya yang sedang tidur. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya membuat KyungSoo bisa melihat jelas seringai iblis diwajah suami-nya itu.

"Jo-Jongin! Ji-jika kau ingin melakukannya, kumohon jangan sekarang! Besok aku harus mengambil rapot anak anak" KyungSoo mendorong kepala Jongin yang baru akan mendekatkan wajah mereka, berniat mencium KyungSoo.

"Tidak bisa Baby! Sudah hampir 3 bulan kita tidak melakukannya karna kau selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Dan tadi saat aku berusaha menahan keinginanku, kau malah menunjukkan wajah imut dan menggemaskanmu itu. Sekarang kesabaranku sudah habis sayang" Jongin menahan tangan KyungSoo dengan kedua tangannya. Menahan tangan mungil itu agar tak melawan saat dia kembali mendekatkan kepalanya.

"nghh.. ku-kumohon jangan seka-ranghh" Rengek KyungSoo saat Jongin mulai menciumi lehernya. Jongin tak menggubris rengekan KyungSoo dan malah melanjutkan kegiatan yang dilakukannya pada leher pemuda manis yang menjadi istri-nya itu.

"ayolah.. mmhh.. Ji-ka aku tidak.. akhh.. bisa berjalannhh.. siapaahh yang a-kannhh me.. akhhh" KyungSoo memekik saat Jongin dengan sengaja menghisap lehernya kuat kuat. Sepertinya Jongin sengaja melakukannya agar KyungSoo berhenti bicara. Jongin menjauhi leher KyungSoo dan mendekati wajah sang istri yang memerah hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dilumatnya sebentar bibir mungil sang istri.

"Jika kau tidak bisa berjalan, aku akan meminta Umma untuk mengambil rapot anak anak, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir Baby. Ayolah! aku sudah menahannya selama 3 bulan sayang" Kali ini Jongin megeluarkan ekspresi memohon. KyungSoo jadi tidak tega menolak. Decakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hubungi Umma dulu, tanya-lah Umma bisa atau tidak. Jika tidak bisa, biarkan aku tidur malam ini. Tapi jika Umma bisa..." KyungSoo menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, sepertinya bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"Jika Umma bisa..." Jongin mengulangi kalimat terakhir KyungSoo, pertanda dia meminta KyungSoo melanjutkan kalimatnya. KyungSoo mengehela nafas. Dia tak percaya akan mengatakan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jongin sudah mengalah setiap KyungSoo menolak lantaran sudah terlalu lelah tiap kali Jongin ingin melakukan hal itu dengannya. KyungSoo merasa kini gilirannya untuk mengalah pada suaminya. KyungSoo memejamkan matanya.

"Jika bisa... kau bisa melakukannya sepuasmu"

Nging

Bagai mendapat sinyal yang sangat bagus dari istrinya Jongin segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan KyungSoo dan menjauh dari tubuh pemuda manis itu. Ayah 2 anak itu turun dari ranjang mereka lalu dengan semangat 45(?) dia mengambil ponselnya yang sedang dicharger dan menariknya begitu saja. Jari-jarinya dengan sangat cekatan men-dial nomor Ibu-nya sendiri lalu mendekatkan benda persegi itu ke-telinganya.

Tuut.. tuutt..

Jongin menggoyang goyangkan kakinya tak sabaran. Dia berdecak kesal. Kenapa Ibu-nya lama sekali? (ente nelpon tengah malem, ya jelas lama lah! babeh oon ato gimana sih? #Dilempar )

'mmm.. halo?' Akhirnya.

"Umma! Ini Jongin!"

'Ah.. kau sayang! Ada apa? shhh... Kenapa kau..sshh menelpon tengah malam begini?' Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Perasaannya saja, atau dia memang benar benar mendengar Ibu-nya mendesis beberapa kali? Tanpa Jongin sadari, KyungSoo mendekat padanya mencoba menguping pembicaraan sang suami dengan sang Ibu mertua.

"Aku mau minta bantuan Umma. Bisakah?"

'Tentu saja bisa sayang. Kau mau..shh..ahhh Woobin! hen..akh..hentikan! Jongin..mmnhh.. Jongin menelpon' Jongin cengo ditempat. Dia tidak salah dengar! sekarang Ibu-nya bahkan terdengar mendesah. Bahkan KyungSoo yang menguping kini wajahnya memerah.

"Umma! apa Umma besok bisa..."

'Aku tidak bisa Sukkie Baby! Aku sudah menghentikan gerakan dibawah, jadi aku tidak akan menghentikan kegiatan diatas!' (Oke! ini ambigu banget :o ) Jongin makin cengo. Dia bisa mendengar suara Ayah-nya diseberang sana. Dan sekarang Jongin tau apa yang sedang orang tua-nya lakukan. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin dia dapatkan dari KyungSoo. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus benda miliknya yang masih terbungkus(?) celana jeans yang dipakainya.

'Ahhh.. maaf Jongin, kau.. ohhh..woo..bin..ber..ahh..henti.. M-maaf Jongin, k-kau bilang apaahh tadi? mmhhh..'

"A-aku.. aku ingin minta Umma untuk.."

'Aku minta hentikan sebentar Kim Woobin! Aku sedang bicara dengan anakku. Dasar mesum'

'Dia anakku juga Sayang! Jongin pasti tau apa yang sedang kita lakukan. Dan aku juga tidak akan mesum jika bukan karna tubuhmu yang menggiurkan Kim JongSuk' Kali ini Jongin benar benar gondok. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalah dari ayah-nya. Dia bersumpah akan menyawat Woobin dengan tabung gas jika saja orang itu bukan Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Lagipula apa kata-nya tadi? Mengerti? Ya! Kai tau perbuatan bejat apa yang sedang dilakukan sang Ayah pada Ibu-nya.

"YAAKK! KIM WOOBIN! AKU INGIN BICARA DENGAN UMMA-KU" Bentak Jongin keras dengan tidak sopannya. Jongin sudah sangat kesal sampai sampai dia mengumpat sambil menunjuk nunjuk ponselnya. Bersyukurlah karna kamar mereka kedap suara, sehingga teriakan Jongin tidak akan membangunkan anak mereka yang tidur dikamar sebelah.

'DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR! AKU APPA-MU! PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN YANG BENAR KIM JONGIN' sahut suara diseberang telepon tak kalah keras dari teriakan Jongin tadi.

"Hn" Jawab Jongin datar dengan dua huruf alien yang biasanya hanya diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke(Buset! napa sampek Babeh ane yang satu lagi coba?) :o

'Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Kau mau apa Jongin? tidakkah kau sadar sudah mengganggu orang tua-mu melakukan Sunah Rosul(?) dimalam Jum'at begini?'

Gubrak

Seketika Jongin cengo dengan kalimat Ayahnya yang sangat berwawasan(?) itu. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Benar juga! ini malam jum'at(anggep aja malem jum'at ye :v ). Wahh! berarti waktu yang tepat jika dia meminta jatah-nya pada KyungSoo. Sunah Rosul kan? (Nah loh? cerita mulai ngaco) #Dibakar

Bek tu stori (balik ke cerita)

"Aku ingin minta Umma untuk mengambil rapot anak-anakku besok Appa!"

'Memangnya Kyungiie tidak bisa mengambilnya?'

"Ti-Tidak! D-Dia sedang ada urusan!"

'Kurasa Umma-mu juga tidak bisa Jongin, karna menurutku dia tidak akan bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari kedepan. Kau tau sendiri kan? Ohh.. sial! jangan banyak bergerak dulu Sukkie! Kau membuat milikku semakin terjepit(?)'

"Yakk! Hentikan dulu perbuatan bejatmu Appa mesum! Dan berikan ponselnya pada Umma!"

'Appa tidak akan memberikannya. Dan jangan mengatai Appa-mu sendiri mesum! Kau sama mesum-nya denganku'

"Setidaknya aku masih pantas berbuat mesum karna aku baru berusia 23 tahun. Appa sudah tua, tidak seharusnya berbuat mesum"

'Yak! kau hanya lebih muda 17 tahun dari Appa-mu Jongin. Dan kau jauh lebih mesum dari Appa! Buktinya kau menghamili KyungSoo saat dia berumur 17 tahun'

"Kau bahkan menghamili Umma saat baru berusia 15 tahun. Jadi siapa yang mesum disini? Aku atau Appa?" (oke! percakapan ayah-anak ini makin nggak mutu dan melenceng dari cerita)

'CUKUP!' Hening. Woobin dan Jongin menghentikan debat mereka setelah mendengar bentakan Jongsuk. Jongin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga-nya. Sementara KyungSoo memutar bola mata-nya jengah. Ini selalu terjadi setiap kali Jongin bersama Ayah-nya. Entah itu bertemu langsung, lewat telepon bahkan lewat sms sekalipun. Dan bila tak selesai juga, maka sang Ibu-lah yang harus turun tangan menghentikan perdebatan ngaco ayah-anak itu. Keheningan masih saja melanda higgga...

'Ngah.. Woobinhh.. J-ja..ngannhh.. ahh.. mengerakkanya.. seenakmu..uhhh..ngghh"

PRAK

Jongin melempar ponselnya kedinding terdekat. Dia tak mau lagi mendengar suara desahan Ibu-nya yang membuat keinginannya melakukan hal yang sama dengan KyungSoo semakin membuncah. Ayah-nya benar benar menyebalkan. Bisa bisa-nya dia melanjutkan aksi mesum-nya saat Jongin belum mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Baik! Jongin menyesal menelpon Ibu-nya. Jongin membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati KyungSoo yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Sepertinya desahan Jongsuk terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"U-umma ti-tidak bisa ya?" Jongin berdecak dan mengangguk kecewa. Sementara KyungSoo bersyukur dan menghela nafas lega. Dia tidak akan susah berjalan besok.

"Berarti kau harus membiarkanku tidur malan ini Jongin" KyungSoo tersenyum senang dan menarik selimut ingin kembali tidur. Jongin kembali ke ranjang mereka.

'Sial! Jika aku tak menelpon Umma tidak akan begini. Harusnya aku langsung menyerangnya saja tadi' Batinnya menyesal.

Raaawwwrrrr

Brak

Rawwrrrr

Jongin terkejut sementara KyungSoo kembali merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Mata mereka terbelalak! Entah bagaimana dua ekor kucing kini sudah berada didalam kamar mereka.

"KwangBee!"

KyungSoo mengenali salah satu kucing itu. Kucing keturunan anggora berwarna tidak putih tidak orange(lebih kayak krem) peliharaan anak mereka dan seekor kucing berwarna abu abu.

Glek

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar melihat posisi kedua kucing itu. Si abu abu kini menindih tubuh KwangBee dibawahnya, Moncongnya menggigit leher KwangBee menahannya agar tidak bisa lari, Pantatnya bergerak naik turun diatas pantat kucing peliharaan anaknya yang kini hanya diam saja dengan matanya yang agak merem-merem. (Bahasa macam apa ini? :o . Btw, ini pengalaman pribadi ane liat kucing ane kawin sama kucing tetangga dikamar ane :v )

Inilah yang dilihat Jongin tadi sore hingga membuatnya uring uringan. Sementara KyungSoo yang sepertinya belum pernah melihat kucing kawin menatap cengo pemandangan tak senonoh didekat kasur mereka.

'Ternyata Jongin benar, mereka sedang kawin' batin KyungSoo syok(?). Jongin mengumpat. Dia merasa benar benar sial! Belum beberapa menit dia mendengar suara orang tua-nya yang sedang ekhem ekhem. Sekarang kucing kucing kucing itu malah dengan seenak jidat kawin didalam kamarnya.

CUKUP!

jika begini, dia tidak bisa menahan lagi. Jongin segera meraih tubuh KyungSoo yang masih syok dan menghempaskannya ketengah tengah ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai gaes! Ini salah satu karya absurd saya yang paling saya suka

Buahahaha…. Maaf semua, yadong-nya saya potong dulu :v #KetawaNista

Padahal harusnya oneshot, tapi saya bikin jadi twoshot aja dah…

Ini FF traktiran ulang tahun saya desember tahun lalu

Hehehe… makasih buat yang mau baca

Dan maaf typo bertebaran dimana mana :D

.

.

.

Kim JongDi a.k.a Author Winter Sodier


End file.
